Special Lemonade
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Carly's special lemonade seems to serve no other purpose than being disgusting, but can Sam and Freddie find another? -Seddie-


**A/N -** I saw iLost My Mind last night, and all I can say that it was amazing! I couldn't believe it. And I swear Freddie and Sam never let each other finish what they're saying!

Sorry about that but this story has nothing to do with iLost My Mind. Inspired by Carly's awful beverages. XD Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. D:

* * *

><p>The sky outside the tiny window of the iCarly studio was a faded blue as evening turned into nighttime. We had just finished iCarly and Carly had ventured downstairs to get some of her "special" lemonade. And trust me, that stuff is foul.<p>

"One for Sam," Carly smiled passing me my drink. "And one for Freddie."

"Don't lump me in with that nub." I snapped, sloshing my lemonade all over my hand and bean bag chair.

"Sam!" Carly chided.

"Yeah, and don't put me in the same sentence as that beast who can't even drink lemonade!" Freddie said back but he still sounded nub-ish as ever. Him standing up to me was cute. Not cute as in _cute_ but cute like a puppy thinking it could take on a lion in a fight. Amusing is a better word I guess.

"I can drink lemonade." I hissed at him as Carly looked on. I even put the glass to my lips but then I remembered that this was no regular lemonade. This stuff had Tabasco sauce in it! Carly took a sip but I couldn't bring myself to. But if I didn't drink it, Freddie would never let me live it down. "And I can do this!"

Standing, I flung the contents of the glass all over Freddie's hair and shirt. It dripped down his face in rivulets and soaked through his penny-tee. Through the wet fabric, I could see his broad chest that gave way to abs. His upper arm muscles flexed as he used a tiny napkin to wipe up the spill.

"Sam!" Carly yelled. "I'll go get towels."

Her footsteps echoed down the stairs to the living room. The only other sound was the rustle of the beanbag chair as Freddie stood up. He was looking at me and so I adverted my eyes to the floor. Not in surrender, of course, but so I wouldn't stare. Stare at what, you may ask? At nothing. There is nothing interesting to see when it comes to the nub, trust me.

Maybe that's a lie.

"Like what you see?" Freddie was smirking. "Let me help you." He grabbed the hem of the shirt, and pulled it off.

"Argh! My eyes!" I screamed, clutching my face. "Cover it, or something!"

I felt a tug on my hand, and I found it to be Freddie. He was crouched in front of me...shirtless. I dropped my hands and focused my gaze right at his nose, avoiding my eyes from drifting towards the rest of him.

"So you didn't dump your lemonade on me to get me half-naked?" He laughed.

Snatching my hand away, I snarled, "Ew, of course not."

"Why else would you do it? It definitely doesn't prove that you can drink lemonade." I wanted to smack off his cocky smirk. He was such a nub it wasn't even funny. Well, in some ways it was.

"Want me to drink lemonade then? Pass me yours." I told him, thrusting out my hand. He turned, his back muscles twisting, and passed me his drink. I looked at what looked like a piece of cheese floating in it, and gagged.

"I don't think you'll do it." He teased, looking down at me still sitting on my beanbag. He was right... I wouldn't.

"Fredbag, the only thing worse than drinking this would be kissing you." I told him triumphantly.

"Then kiss me." He said with that trademark grin. He thought he won. He though I'd chicken out.

I rose up to his level and watched him awkwardly for a moment. I stepped closer, careful on the lemonade-soaked floor. Maybe I should have been more concerned with the (still shirtless) lemonade-soaked boy. Sliding, I crashed into his chest but his arms came around to steady me.

"You can't drink lemonade, or kiss me, or even walk? Wow, Pu-"

My lips crashed into his. I had to stand on my tippy-toes to reach him, but he immediately bent his head to meet me. My fingers curled around his neck, and his hands rested my waist. I tried to ignore his bare chest pressed against me. A single hand trailed down to where his ribs ended, leaving a long red scratch.

We broke apart. "Wow." He whispered. "That was...wow."

I stared up into his face, my eyes searching his. Was there surprise, or anger? I saw something there. Maybe it was confusion. Realizing my hand still rested on his abs, I dropped my hand to the side. "I'm sorry."

Sam Puckett saying sorry? Well, it was actually kind of out of embarrassment. I hadn't meant to kiss him like that but..._ Damn!_

I could feel my checks burning but I held his gaze, trying to decipher his expression.

"Sam? Apologizing?" Freddie rumbled. "Hell has certainly frozen over."

"Shut up!" I snapped in mock irritation. He had no reason to believe in my sincerity.

"Gladly," He murmured, kissing me again. His lips met mine with such force, I took a step back and lost my footing. And then we were going down.

Luckily, the beanbag chair was there to break my fall but I was there to break Freddie's. Our legs ended up tangled and his hand trapped under me. He struggled free and pushed himself into a position suspended above me.

We wasted no time, though. We didn't untangle or even get up. He cupped the back of my head, bringing my lips to his. I sunk my nails into his shoulders, raking my nails into his flesh. I heard him moan. Then, as if to pay me back, he started biting my lip. A hazy lust took over my mind as we grappled for dominance with our tongues.

Finally we came up for air. Freddie gazed at me with soft eyes as he lifted himself up and onto the chair next to me. He was smiling lightly and drew his shirt back on. I thought he took that off because it was wet? I guess not. Suddenly, I felt tricked. Not that I minded.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Turning, I saw Carly staring at us with her mouth agape. She held towels in one hand and another lemonade in the other.

"How long have you been standing there?" Freddie asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I was never here," Carly barked with a huge smile on her face. Dropping the towels on the floor, she spun and retreated down the stairs.

"You heard the girl," Freddie prompted, leaning over and cupping my chin again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Hehe. That was fun. :)


End file.
